User talk:KillerKing17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:YuriKaslov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 02:46, January 17, 2011 wut wut yo talkin bout willis? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm just going to copy this from the main page to save time >=D, but don't hesitate to ask any questions. To start helping this wiki out, you can start editing articles to improve the content or create new pages of your own. Make sure you read the policies first though so you know what rules there are. If you want to help out more, you can add images, improve stub articles, report pages that need to be deleted, or fix''' wanted pages . If you want to see any changes here on the wiki, you can keep an eye on the recent changes. If you need any templates you can see them here. If you need to discuss anything on an article go to its talk page and post your thoughts there. If you want to talk about larger things on the wiki go to Wiki Discussion or if you want to talk about more general things go to the Watercooler. If you need any help, you can contact one of the administrators and leave a message on their talk page or post a thread on the help desk. DarkLocustSlayer talk 05:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) OId California Sorry about you article, because this article acts up for some reason. In fact, when I tried to send you my first message. I had the same problem. I'm looking to fix it, but in the meantime, you should probably save your articles on a word document or something else. -MerchantofDeath 14:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, i'm Deathclawpoop and I would like to personally welcome you to this wiki Deathy 01:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 1337 h4x Press teh "add photo to this wiki" button on the right side of the page, k? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :lol, wen did u strt callin me jura? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::ORLY?? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::k. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not a hater =( DarkLocustSlayer talk 16:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Cookie Well I do like cookies :) DLS talk 17:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) YESSS! DLS talk 17:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I will. DLS talk 17:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Never guess where I just came from. :P Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) hi im nott a sockpuppet Iamnotasockpuppet 01:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Iz cann udersand itt, caunyoo Iamnotasockpuppet 02:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Your still coming to the site, right? RIGHT?!!?!?!?! -MerchantofDeath 05:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Yeah, sorry about that. BTW, what's this other wiki? -MerchantofDeath 04:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why do you insist on calling me "jura"? YuriKaslov 22:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. YuriKaslov 22:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. YuriKaslov 22:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Cause I'm not feeling too good. I'll get on it this weekend, I promise. YuriKaslov 21:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Stop. That's almost as annoying as those talkboxes that used to be "the thing" last year. YuriKaslov 21:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Paint has been standard on all Microsoft-brand OSs for several years now.... YuriKaslov 21:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::In any case, I'm going to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich.... yum. YuriKaslov 21:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::So... you copied me? lol, I'm working on fleshing out the minor character's for Sev's little mercenary corps. YuriKaslov 00:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Is it ok if I do the dialogue for the general in Not a Man? BTW, who's Sev? ::::-MerchantofDeath 01:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ur nam iz xtremly brite blu. YuriKaslov 15:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Blame Yuri, notz me. -MerchantofDeath 17:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry dude, I've been busy on other wikis. I'll try and write something I can live with soon. YuriKaslov 19:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Say it ain't so Killer, say it AIN'T SO!!!! lol Anyway, I hope you manage to stop by the wiki a little though. -MerchantofDeath 22:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can help out with your RP a little bit. After all, I do have a character in it :P. BTW, I was meaning to ask you about that last chapter. When you kill all of those guys, is that me you're with or is it a NCR ranger? -MerchantofDeath 03:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Look, KillerKing, I never intended to be inactive on the RP. I cannot control circumstance. YuriKaslov 05:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) huzzah! Uz back, now get back to work :P -MerchantofDeath 00:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) o I LOVE your avatar YuriKaslov 21:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) BFP4F Dude, did you download BFP4F? If not, you should, and then we can play together. YuriKaslov 02:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well add me as a friend. YuriKaslov 02:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the help I didn't realize how many mistakes I made on the Genetics Corps article. -MerchantofDeath 01:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ... HUGGIEZ!! Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ''':'( oic Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Riveting tale, chap. Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Chuck Norris or Abe Lincoln? Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Kruschev. Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Disco Jesus. Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) MacGuyver. Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC) MEEP Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to bed. Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave messages on Sky's page, plox It makes it very difficult to run the AWB, because I have to log out of my name, go into Sky's, read the message, and then go back to my name. TY Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Don't insult her! It's a beautiful name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Tch, you don't even know. I would go down on her if she asked me to. ::I'm still not entirely sure how that would work. But I digress. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::She's mine, bitch. HANDS OFF. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) 'ey... What's your YT account!? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) WERE U GO!?!?!?!one!?!eleven!?forwardslash Seriously, broseph. Why u no eidt :< Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fanfics lol killer, I know what you mean :P. I'm going to try an edit mine soon. -- 02:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) New roleplay Dude, I was wondering if you wanted to get off on a new foot and make a new roleplay with me. I swear, I will write on it, but you've already gone too far with the other for me to offer any kind of input. :/ It really wasn't my intention to do that, as I had well-thought-out character bios for Sev and his troubadores. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :) So how do you want to proceed? I say we ditch the old RP altogether and start anew with a different storyline and cast. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well in that case I'll get it started. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to start the page tomorrow; it's late and I'm tired. night Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Keyboard You get a new one yet? I want this to be an active collab... ideas for basic plot? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hmm.... If I get to be the bad guy, sure! But we need to humanize the characters... no "kick the dog" moments... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :...LOL. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Doomberger. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ummm, I dunno. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :.-. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude? Start roleplay pl0x Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm nowhere near as familiar with REno as I am with Vegas, so I say Vegas. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a pretty good idea for a backdrop. ::The NCR has successfully established themselves as the dominant power in the New Vegas region in the decade following the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Caesar's Legion has been utterly shattered, and has recessed into the landscape east of the Republic. ::Now my character would be an emmissary from the newly-formed Republic of Columbia (established by the New Eagles following the events of Retaliation) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Retaliation isn't actually complete, it's indefinitely on hiatus because I have other things going on right now. The basic theme of the Republic of Columbia is that it's a sovereign state comprised of autonomous city-states (the front-runners being Megaton, Rivet City, the Republic of Dave, and Rockville) The state itself is governed by an elected body, with the military being a joint force primarily comprised of New Eagles (who have two seats in the elector congress, even though they technically have no city; the New Eagles are not citizens of any city) and Megaton militiamen. My character wouldn't really be Gregor Malkovic, I'll think of my actual character in a bit. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, why not? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: I was sick Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I would like to thank myself for being so incredibly awesome. Thanks me, you're the best. KillahKing OUT